Days of the Old Republic II: Bindo
by Psychopithicus
Summary: With new friends at the Dantooine Jedi Academy, Telonus "Bindo" Raykon is more than happy to dispense his own brand of wisdom. Unfortunately, a face the Jedi all once trusted returns for revenge, and Bindo must put his combat skills to the ultimate test.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, all ye, to the second chronicle in the "Days of the Old Republic" series! First off, in order to understand what's going on in this series, it is recommended that you read "Dark Desires: an Old Republic Story", followed by "Days of the Old Republic I: Shalanna". Once you've done that, you're good to go. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any names of planets or other characters are owned by Lucararts and Bioware.**

**Days of the Old Republic II: Bindo**

Chapter 1:

Tranquility had always been a staple of the planet Dantooine. Even after the Sith invasion three centuries before, Dantooine had always been a home for the peace-loving. As such, the Jedi Order had once made an enclave there, and it was in the ruins of that enclave that some of the scattered Jedi were trained.

A Miraluka with short brown hair sat in the archives, a datapad in his hand. Although his bare eye sockets were covered by a stitched blindfold, he nonetheless had a method of sight: the Force. Miraluka were naturally strong with the Force, as it allowed them the ability to see, which this Miraluka in particular was attempting to do.

While he was born under the name Telonus Raykon, he often preferred to be addressed by the name "Bindo". Many questioned his choice in nickname, but he always responded that the man whose name he took—Jolee Bindo—was to be respected, despite his rather irreverent view of the Jedi Code.

"You're starting to spend almost as much time in here as I do," a voice came.

Bindo smirked and turned his head. A somewhat pale-skinned Zabrak with spiky brown hair came up to him, also smirking.

"Hello, Garmon," Bindo said.

"Hello to you as well," Garmon said. "I take it you still find the tales of the Jedi Civil War fascinating, solely because they contain one man?"

"Not necessarily one man," Bindo replied. "It wasn't just Jolee Bindo that ended the war. Revan appears to have done most of the work."

"True," Garmon nodded. "Revan and his ten companions were the only reason the Republic won that war."

"Ten?" Bindo repeated. "I thought he only had nine companions."

"You seem to miss Trask Ulgo," Garmon said. "His sacrifice was instrumental in Revan's escape from the _Endar Spire_ as well as his landing on Taris."

"So it would seem," Bindo chuckled. "I guess I spent more time researching Revan's time on Kashyyyk than the rest of his journey."

"Why exactly are you so fascinated with Jolee, anyway?" Garmon asked, leaning on the table at which Bindo sat.

"I find him to be one of the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever known," Bindo replied.

"But, was it not Revan who infiltrated the Star Forge and slew Darth Malak, thereby ending the war?" Garmon asked.

"It's true that Revan was a powerful Force-user," Bindo nodded. "But Jolee's greatness comes from his morality."

"You're awfully proud of your Miraluka heritage," Garmon observed.

"I find it difficult to discard my people's culture in favor of an unrealistic substitute," Bindo replied. "No offense."

"None taken," Garmon chuckled. "So, when did the name change come about?"

"I decided that I could not let Jolee's personal code fade into history," Bindo said. "I wanted to set an example for all Miraluka, to let them know that they don't have to blindly follow the Jedi Code."

"Is it true that the Miraluka are not the only ones you have set an example for?" Garmon asked.

Bindo smiled. At that point, two women—a human with blonde hair tied into buns and a red-skinned Twi'lek with intimidating patterns on her lekku and face—entered. The Twi'lek immediately looked over to them with her purple eyes.

"Is someone talking about us?" she asked.

"Good to see you, Xyna," Bindo said to the Twi'lek before turning his gaze to the human. "You, too, Shalanna."

"Greetings, Telo—Bindo," Shalanna stammered, nearly relapsing into her habit of using Bindo's true name. "I'm sorry, I still have to get used to calling you that."

"It's fine," Bindo nodded. "It's better than your calling me by my birth name like you used to."

"Yes…I believe so," Shalanna said.

"So," Xyna said, walking past Bindo and going over to Garmon, "are you single?"

"Uh…what?" Garmon stuttered.

"I see she's still as forward as ever," Bindo chuckled.

"At least she has stopped outright asking men if they wanted to make children with her," Shalanna said. "The week she spent under your tutelage has done well for her. I mean no offense, but I never thought you were capable of such wisdom."

"None taken," Bindo said. "The problem is that you were so obsessed with the Jedi Code that you never took the time to know other people. I've been teaching Xyna that she has to get to know someone before she decides if she wants to become intimate with them…although you could probably benefit from such teachings as well."

"Me?" Shalanna sputtered. "But—"

"Listen, Shalanna," Bindo said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's been about a week since Master Zeeloss fell to the Dark Side, and I know that you've been his Padawan for a long time, but you must forge your own path. You can't let the Code decide everything for you. You must let your heart have some say in your choices."

"I-I…I…I understand," Shalanna said slowly. "But what if…what if my decisions break the Code?"

"Are you asking me about falling in love?" Bindo asked.

Shalanna slowly nodded.

"You mustn't be afraid of love, no matter what any other Jedi says," Bindo said. "What do you know about Revan?"

"I know some things," Shalanna said. "I know that he was a former Dark Lord who was turned to the light, and I know that he engaged in a relationship with one of his fellow Jedi."

"Let me tell you something I found in my readings," Bindo said. "The Jedi who became Revan's lover—Bastila Shan—had at one point been turned to the Dark Side by Darth Malak. Malak made her his apprentice, and sent her to fight Revan. She was determined to destroy him by any means necessary."

"But…she didn't, correct?" Shalanna asked. "Did Revan kill her?"

"Of course not," Bindo said, as if the notion was ridiculous. "He redeemed her. He drew on the bond their love had created, and that love was what brought Bastila back from the Dark Side. It was as Jolee Bindo himself once said…'love will save you, not condemn you'."

"Then…love will not lead to the Dark Side?" Shalanna asked, as if she were a toddler asking for clarification.

"That depends on how you go about it," Bindo said. "You have a good heart, Shalanna. If you listen to it more often, you'll no doubt find happiness with someone you care about."

"Perhaps…I will," Shalanna said. "You're right…I must forge my own path. I no longer wish to be in the shadow of Master Zeeloss."

"Could I have some help here?" Garmon exclaimed, trying to resist Xyna's attempt at charms. "I think she just tried to mark me as her territory!"

"It seems we have to leave. I hope to see you again…Bindo," Shalanna said with a rare smile before approaching Xyna. "Xyna, enough. What have I told you about marking people with your—"

"Come on, you have to admit he's hot!" Xyna protested.

Bindo smiled and shook his head.

"Never a dull moment," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>In another area of Dantooine, a pack of white-furred canines sporting crimson-furred heads trudged across the plains. This group of kath hounds had been without food as of late, and had turned rather savage, their hunger motivating them to attack everything in sight. Some Jedi trainees had even become victims.<p>

That was to change today.

A lone figure stood before the kath hounds, a silver cylinder in his hand. With a click, a blue lightsaber blade emerged with a mighty hiss. The kath hounds snarled, gnashing their teeth at this intruder. One charged.

It was promptly sliced down the middle.

This sight alone was enough to discourage the remaining kath hounds. They turned and fled, but the mysterious Jedi would have none of it. He flung his lightsaber at them, and with use of the Force, steered it in their direction. Every single one of the kath hounds was struck down ruthlessly.

The lightsaber returned to the hand of its owner, who gripped his weapon tightly. His normally clean-shaven face saw the beginnings of a stubble due to his wandering the wilderness for a week. His grey hair had turned even more so under his stress. But he knew what he must do.

Ovan Zeeloss would avenge himself, and prove that his way was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, training sabers clashed together, with a slender, furry Selonian Jedi Master overseeing the duel. Bindo was in a duel with Xyna, and true to her nature, she proved to be an extremely wily opponent. Bindo noticed, however, that Xyna was often too aggressive a fighter for her own good, which was something he could take advantage of.

Xyna lunged forward, aiming to land a decisive strike. Bindo blocked the blow, but Xyna barely seemed to notice. She kept striking at different angles with her training saber, Bindo blocking each time. Finally, Bindo made a forward stab that nearly touched Xyna's stomach. The red Twi'lek looked down for a moment, then sighed.

"All right, I concede," Xyna groaned.

"Don't be discouraged, Xyna," Bindo said. "You're one of the toughest opponents I've faced."

"_Indeed,_" said the Selonian Jedi Master in a scratchy, high-pitched language. "_You are certainly skilled, apprentice Xyna, but you must temper your aggression. Remember…there is no emotion, there is peace._"

"Yes, Master Si'ter," Xyna said, though Bindo could notice by her tone that she did not entirely believe his words.

"_Apprentice Telonus, your skill in combat is among the finest I have seen,_" said Mato Si'ter, "_and I foresee that you will become a great Jedi Knight. But do not let your thoughts be of fame and glory, for they will lead you to the Dark Side._"

"With all due respect, Master," Bindo said, "you know my beliefs."

"_I do,_" the Selonian nodded. "_And you know of how my own people place great emphasis on our families, knowing that so few of us are fertile. Still, as Jedi, we must act with honor, and place our personal desires second. Remember this, Telonus, and your path will become clear._"

"Of course, Master," Bindo said, though in truth he believed that his path was already clear.

"_That will be enough sparring for today,_" Si'ter said. "_May the Force be with you both._"

"And you as well, Master Si'ter," Bindo bowed.

"What he said," Xyna added, also bowing (albeit not as much).

Master Si'ter chuckled and left, leaving Xyna and Bindo alone. Shalanna came in soon after, but within seconds Bindo could tell that something was wrong. Her face displayed worry and distress, which was alarming from someone who normally showed as little emotion as possible.

"Shalanna, what's wrong?" Bindo asked.

"Bindo, Xyna…I, I believe we have a problem," Shalanna said.

"Well, tell us what it is," Xyna said bluntly. "Maybe we can help with it?"

"I doubt there is much you could do, but I will speak of this problem," Shalanna said, and with a nervous gulp, she continued. "Settlers spotted Master Zeeloss."

Any activity in the room stopped dead. Xyna growled slightly, remembering how Zeeloss had tried to kill her simply because of who she was. Bindo became concerned, placing a hand to his chin.

"When was this?" he asked.

"Less than thirty minutes ago," Shalanna answered. "The Force was certainly with us when the other Masters warned the settlers of Master Zeeloss' fall to the Dark Side."

"Will you stop calling him 'Master'?" Xyna asked. "He doesn't deserve that title."

"She's right," Bindo nodded. "But on to more important things. Where did the settlers find him?"

"Outside the enclave," Shalanna said. "He was heading for an ancient temple a short distance from the academy."

"An ancient temple?" Bindo repeated. "We might need to speak to Garmon Aurim in the archives. He'll know what that temple is for certain."

* * *

><p>"An ancient temple just outside the enclave?" the Zabrak gasped, indeed knowing the temple's purpose. "That's not good news in the least."<p>

"Why?" Xyna asked. "What's so special about this temple?"

"That temple was built almost twenty thousand years ago by an ancient species called the Rakata," Garmon explained. "They did it to house a device called a Star Map."

"What is a Star Map?" Shalanna asked, but this time Bindo answered.

"It is an ancient hologram containing a specific set of coordinates," he said. "Revan was searching for these Star Maps, which brought him to planets like Kashyyyk and…what were the others?"

"There were four other planets, besides Kashyyyk, that had Star Maps" Garmon said. "They were Tatooine, Manaan, Korriban, and Dantooine."

"So, what does Zeeloss want with the Dantooine Star Map?" Xyna asked.

"I don't know," Garmon said. "All I know is that, if he is hunting the Star Maps, then things are going to turn very bad."

"Then we need to stop Master Zeeloss," Bindo said.

"Sounds good to me," Xyna smiled.

"But, Bindo!" Shalanna cried. "Master Zeeloss is a Jedi Master!"

"We defeated him before, right?" Xyna shrugged.

"Only because he left before either side could finish the fight," Shalanna countered.

"I'll talk to Master Si'ter," Garmon said. "In the meantime, you three should go and confront him, stall for time."

"That sounds reasonable," Bindo said. "What do you think, Shalanna?"

"Well…if we are only stalling for time until Master Si'ter arrives," she began, "then I suppose we can succeed. But we will need to keep Master Zeeloss distracted."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Xyna snorted. "Zeeloss is absolutely in love with the sound of his own voice. Let's just keep him talking."

"Talking is something we should no longer be doing," Bindo said. "Let's go, we need to stop Master Zeeloss before he can access the Star Map."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets are owned by Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Chapter 3:

Bindo, Shalanna, and Xyna traveled through the fields of Dantooine. Having grown up on Dantooine, the former two were ignorant of their serene surroundings. Xyna, however, could not stop looking around her, eyes wide with wonder like a child in a toy store.

"This place is so beautiful," Xyna remarked. "That Cathar Master was right when he said I'd feel more at peace here."

"I am glad you feel that way, but we must focus on the task at hand," Bindo said.

"Right," Xyna said. "Taking down Zeeloss."

"Stalling him," Shalanna corrected. "I hope the Force will be with us this day."

The three eventually came upon a large stone structure, clearly the temple. The stone was a charcoal black, though the small path leading to the front entrance was lined with white stone. The front entrance, rather than a door, was an open hallway.

"Shouldn't there be a door there?" Xyna asked.

"There should," Bindo said. "Master Zeeloss is already here. Let's hope we're not too late."

Ovan Zeeloss stood before a large pointed structure in the temple's rear. With a wave of his hand, the structure opened, three beams separating to reveal a small orb in the heart of the structure. The orb floated into the air and began to glow with power, forming a spherical image of the galaxy.

"Yes," Zeeloss whispered to himself. "This is the first piece of the puzzle. Once I find what I am looking for, the Sith Empire will cease to exist."

He paused for a moment.

"I am impressed," he said to the three young Jedi-in-training behind him. "Perhaps I should have been more discreet in my search. But you cannot stop me."

"Master Zeeloss, please stop this," Shalanna pleaded. "You can still be saved if you turn away from—"

"I am not the one who has fallen to the Dark Side!" Zeeloss bellowed. "You have defended a taint, and you feel sympathy for Sith! If anyone has fallen to the Dark Side, it is you, my former Padawan!"

Shalanna looked as though she were about to burst into tears, much to Xyna's anger.

"Leave her alone, Zeeloss!" Xyna objected, drawing her training saber. "I'm the one you have a problem with, so why don't you take it up with me?"

"As you wish, tainted one," Zeeloss growled, igniting his lightsaber. "But what chance do you have? I am a Jedi Master, a champion of justice. You are two apprentices and a Padawan."

"That may be so," Bindo said, drawing his own training saber, "but we outnumber you."

"Numbers mean nothing in battle," Zeeloss snarled.

"Having allies…can make all the difference," Shalanna said. "Especially if you allow yourself to bond with them...emotionally."

She drew her own training saber, and Bindo looked at her with a smile.

"I'm proud of you, Shalanna," he said. "Now, let us show your former Master what we are capable of."

Zeeloss made the first move, leaping towards his former Padawan with his lightsaber at the ready. Shalanna blocked the blow, but was pushed to the ground by the strength of the impact. Xyna and Bindo assaulted Zeeloss simultaneously, sabers clashing viciously as Zeeloss defended against both combatants.

The fallen Jedi Master was distracted, however, when a piece of debris struck him in the side of the head. Zeeloss turned with a glare towards Shalanna, whose usage of the Force he knew quite well. He made to strike her, but was stopped by Xyna, who clubbed her training saber against his stomach. The released discharge made Zeeloss wince, but he ignored the sting as he swung his lightsaber around in an attempt to decapitate Xyna.

A blast from the Force knocked Zeeloss off his feet, and Shalanna approached with her hand outstretched. Zeeloss pushed his own hand forward, and another Force blast threw Shalanna into a wall. With a violent shove of Zeeloss' hand, Xyna soon joined her teacher. Bindo was now all that was left.

"Your pride for your species has always disgusted me, Raykon," Zeeloss snarled.

"I gave up the name Telonus Raykon long ago, Master Zeeloss," said the Miraluka. "I now bear the name of the great Jedi who aided Revan in his search for the Star Forge. I bear the name of the Jedi who saw the light and the dark for what they truly were: labels placed upon those who made certain choices. I proudly bear the name 'Bindo', after the Gray Jedi by the name of Jolee Bindo. And I will hold that name until I die, be it today or another day."

"So be it," Zeeloss said, raising his lightsaber.

"Bindo!" Shalanna cried, launching her training saber at her Miraluka friend. Bindo caught it, and blocked Zeeloss' strike with not one, but two training sabers, one in each hand. Bindo smirked at his foe.

"I was told that my combat skills are among the finest an apprentice has had in a long time," Bindo said. "Shall we see if that was true?"

Bindo shoved Zeeloss' lightsaber away and began to engage the fallen Jedi Master using his two training sabers. The two traded strikes for a time, Bindo's two blades allowing him to keep pace with Zeeloss' skill with a single blade. Bindo fought as hard as he could, dodging and blocking swipes before countering with his own, knowing that Zeeloss' plans could not be allowed to succeed.

Eventually, after a long-fought battle, Zeeloss kicked Bindo in the stomach and knocked the Miraluka to the floor. He raised his lightsaber for the killing blow, but something new blocked it.

A green blade from a lightsaber.

Master Mato Si'ter had arrived, performing a quick spin that brought his double-bladed lightsaber around for a new strike. Si'ter traded strikes with Zeeloss for a moment before using the Force to throw the fallen Jedi into a wall, effectively defeating him.

"_My apologies for my tardiness,_" Si'ter said, helping Bindo up. "_Garmon and I were detained by some rogue kath hounds. Are you all right?_"

"We are now," Xyna said as Garmon helped her up, grinning at him lecherously. Now somewhat perturbed, Garmon quickly went over to Master Si'ter's side.

"_Now, then, Ovan Zeeloss,_" Si'ter said to the fallen Jedi, "_what did you hope to accomplish by finding the Star Maps? The Star Forge was destroyed centuries ago._"

"My goal…was to find Lehon," Zeeloss groaned, "the home of the Rakata…I wanted to recruit them to my side, and destroy the Empire."

"The Rakata are essentially extinct," Garmon said. "Your plan would have failed no matter how far you got."

"_You will be coming with me,_" Si'ter said to Zeeloss. "_The Council will decide your fate._"

The Selonian looked to the three Jedi-in-training.

"_I assume you three Padawans can find your way home from here?_" Si'ter asked.

"Did…did you just call us all 'Padawans'?" Xyna asked.

"_Of course,_" Si'ter smiled. "_Shalanna Zolus is no longer the only Padawan among you. Telonus Raykon and Xyna, you two have proven yourselves worthy of the title of Padawan. I congratulate you both._"

"I…thank you, Master," Bindo bowed.

"_Now, if you will excuse me, I must take this fallen Jedi to receive his judgment,_" Si'ter said. "_The three of you will be sent to the planet Tython, where you will be assigned new Masters to complete your training. May the Force be with you…always._"

The three Padawans bowed (even Xyna), and Master Si'ter took the former Master Zeeloss away.

"Hey, where did Garmon go?" Xyna asked.

The Zabrak had vanished from the scene, but he was found shortly. He stood before the Star Map, staring at it in sheer wonder.

"The Star Map…I can feel it," Garmon murmured. "I feel…its power."

"Garmon!" Shalanna cried, and the Zabrak jumped, as if shaken from a trance. "You musn't lose yourself to temptation!"

"I…you're right, I'm sorry," Garmon said. "I guess being the Padawan of the chronicler makes me unusually interested in artifacts."

"Don't worry about it," Bindo said. "Everyone has their flaws."

"So, what will we do now?" Xyna asked. "We're going to Tython? What is Tython, anyway?"

"The planet Tython is the birthplace of the Jedi Order," Garmon explained. "You're very lucky, you know. You get to see the ancestral home of the Jedi, and live where they lived."

"Are you not coming as well?" Shalanna asked.

"Eventually," Garmon answered, "once my Master judges me ready."

"After what you did today, you may have that chance," Bindo said. "Had it not been for you, Master Si'ter would never have gotten here in time, and none of us would be here having this conversation."

"Perhaps so," Garmon smiled. "Thanks, Bindo."

"Anything for an old friend," Bindo smiled. "Come on, everyone. We should go prepare for our trip to Tython."

"I wonder what kind of guys will be there?" Xyna wondered aloud. "There has to be at least one who's single and looking for love, right?"

With an amused shake of his head, Bindo left the ancient Rakatan Temple, and alongside his comrades Shalanna, Xyna, and Garmon, crossed the sun-kissed plains of Dantooine for the last time.


End file.
